The present invention relates to systems, devices and methods for precisely determining a position on a map. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel method and apparatus for determining a position with a new coordinate system. Characters represented by letters and numbers are used to reduce the quantity of numbers ordinarily necessary for representing a position on a map.
Any location on earth may be described by two sets of characters that represent coordinates on a map. Latitude and longitude are currently used for representing positions on a map. Both latitude and longitude are angles measured in degrees, minutes of arc and seconds of arc. To specify the latitude of a point on the surface of the earth, a line is drawn from the origin or center of the earth to the point. The equator has latitude of zero, while the North and South Poles have latitudes of ninety degrees. An elevation angle between the equator and the point is calculated. This elevation angle is expressed as mentioned above. Latitude corresponds to a North and South movement of a person or object across a surface area of the Earth.
Longitude “meridians” extend from the North Pole to the South Pole. Every meridian crosses the equator which is divided into 360 degrees. The longitude angle of a point is defined by the value where a meridian crosses the point and the equator. Longitude corresponds to an East and West movement of a person or object across the surface area of the Earth.
One problem associated with using latitude and longitude coordinates to represent a location is the difficult nature of easily remembering a particular location when it does not correspond to an absolute elevation angle and particular meridian. To specify a particular point of interest, as many as 18 digits may be required, an example might be W 137.23145, N 120.12359. Often, users will give directions to a particular point by providing an address or coordinates. Directions may be provided that include landmarks an approximate distances.
Others have tackled the problem of providing directions to a particular point by assigning addresses to the point. This requires the use of massive databases that contain all of the address information. Until now, there were no ways in which individuals or business could easily specify the location of their residences without the use of a cumbersome coordinate code or address.
The present invention overcomes this problem by providing a system and apparatus that easily converts a location from a standard latitude and longitude format into an easily recognizable format. Thus, a user may easily represent his residence, place of business or point of interest in an easy format that may be represented by a string of characters, for example, 1RZ2A44B. This string of characters, when recognized in the format of the present invention, intuitively allows a user to proceed in a general direction towards a point of interest. Moreover, if a character sequence representative as a starting point is known, the user easily recognizes a direction to proceed.
Through, use of the present system, any location in the continental United States may be represented by eight digits or characters to within ten feet. By adding an additional character or two, the elevation from sea level of a particular point of interest may also be represented. The instant invention allows users to input a “location code” in a handheld device such as a global position system “GPS” unit, mobile telephone system or other such device having a microprocessor and including a software storage medium having a software program stored therein that converts any location on a map into a series of characters that may be easily recognized and intuitively used. These devices may include a microprocessor equipped with an algorithm that converts the location code into coordinates to provide a user with directions and distances to a point, estimated time of arrival, bearing and the like. A storage medium is also provided that includes the process for realizing the invention. The invention may also be useful in military application for easily specifying target locations for guided weapons systems.